


sweet nothings they wrote

by janemee



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, book of love letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janemee/pseuds/janemee
Summary: A collection of poems I can imagine Argo and Fitz writing to each other. Taking Prompts/Requests!!
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. 1: Argo

I'm breaking all my rules for you

You see I usually don’t fall

I stand straight up like a ship’s mast

No wavering at all

But my lightning in a bottle

My magic little dear

You’ve taken my knees from under me

I've lost my land legs here

I'm falling  
I'm breaking  
All the rules  
And all at once  
All I can say is   
I love you

It's dangerous

It's hard

To hold you through this storm

To know that you could always leave

find someone else to make you warm

I can’t offer unconditional

I can’t tell you the whole truth

But I’d rather break every rule in this book

Than spend a minute without you.


	2. 2. Fitzroy

Sometimes the days go slowly  
And sometimes thats alright

Sometimes I think I hear you  
Calling my name In the night

But all the while I’m loving  
I'm learning this world that’s new

I'm loving all the little things  
'Till I come back to you

I learn to love the sunshine  
The slowness of the days  
How rain looks on flower petals  
How the wind carries the smell of hay

And all the while you’re listening  
Even if we don’t quite speak  
I know you’re learning yourself too  
I know one day we’ll meet

So my lovely little sailor  
As you take to the sea  
And leave me here to love and learn  
And grow with all things green  
I hope you know I’ll miss you  
I hope your eyes stay keen  
And when you have a slow day  
I hope you’ll think of me.


	3. 3. Argo

My god baby

I thought I knew blue

From years on the sea

In the waves

My heart, baby

Had seen every hue

But your eyes 

Are a new color

I crave

Oh dear little boy

As your sparks spread on my lips

And your fingers grab my hips

And we sway

We’re learning a new dance

And your magic little hands

Are exposing me 

To the great big world

I love you

I’ll tell you as we twirl


	4. 4. Fitzroy

They told me to leave this place  
To run away in search of gold  
Something old

They asked me what I saw in you  
Then told me it wasn’t all true  
Something new

They told me it’s not meant to be  
Exposed all of your family’s woes  
Something borrowed

But now I’m here   
We're sure and safe   
I'm in love and my darling is too  
Something blue  
I do


	5. 5. Fitzroy

As the wind courses through  
The little world of ours  
The blanket stirs 'cross our laps  
We sit and stare   
In silence never knowing  
There’s love spoken in the lapse  
Secret confessions and drunken thoughts  
Can lead to painful truths  
And loneliness sets in as it will for a long time  
But we’re still here together on the roof

Sit here with me on the roof  
Let’s rise above it all  
There’s soft surroundings for all who dare come  
And we’ll love until we have to fall

Let’s love until we fall

There lightning in the distance  
This little room of ours  
Can barely withstand the rain  
We’re laughing still  
Full of coffee until  
Our love’s interjected by shame  
Broken emotion and pent up words  
Can lead to thundering fights  
And the isolation is tempting for a while  
But love exists at any height

Sit here with me on the roof  
Let’s rise above it all  
There’s soft surroundings for all who dare come  
And we’ll love until we have to fall

Let’s love until we fall


	6. 6. Argo

Can you do this for yourself tonight

I’ll be gone till the spring

I need you to learn to win your fights

It’s gonna hurt and sting

But I’ll be back when the trees are blooming

We’ll be stronger together then


	7. 7. Fitzroy

I’m homesick for a dream  
What I thought I had before I woke up

I’m homesick for feeling clean  
And loved, smelling like cottonwood trees

I’m missing everything I used   
To think that I could have

I’m missing what I meant to you  
When I knew what it was to be sad

**Author's Note:**

> I love this project so much! If you have a request, prompt, or a thought leave a comment or hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://college-anxiety-kid.tumblr.com/


End file.
